<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love advices by Vividlymyself</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805732">Love advices</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividlymyself/pseuds/Vividlymyself'>Vividlymyself</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jervis' love advices [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividlymyself/pseuds/Vividlymyself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First thing you get as an advise into confessing tosomeone is to ask you're crush how to they would<br/>Confess to someone so Jonathan tries this technique</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jervis' love advices [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love advices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First Work i posted here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonathan walked towards Jervis' workshop where the 2 would have tea together</p><p>But the reson he's there isn't because he likes Jervis' company ( altho that is one of the reasons) it's because he wants to ask Jervis a very very important question</p><p>Jonathan knocked and Jervis answered witha smile on his face "Why, hello Jonathan" </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>The 2 sat there and Jonathan seemed hesitant but he still did it</p><p>"Jervis may i ask you a question?" Jervis looked confused but smiled again</p><p>"Why of course!" Jervis grin got bigger as if a child getting candy from the candy store</p><p>"What would you- how would you say... confess you're love for someone?" Jonathan mentally punch himself for stammering</p><p>Jervis expression seems mixed axtually it had sadness, confusion and... jealousy? (Say what!)</p><p>But then a minute later his smile came back but it's not the smile from before, it was a sad smile wonder why?. </p><p>Jervis looked down at his tea and looked back at Jonathan</p><p> </p><p>"Well... it's quite easy actually, inside you're heart there's words in there that was created for this special someone and with those words that are created by you're heart are the words that you would give to them" </p><p>Jonathan thinked deep all the words his heart say... wow he never thought he had a heart he was always cold to others yet this goof ball still stayed and now his heart actually beats for some one right now and now he knows what these words are.</p><p>But there's one concern </p><p>"What... if they rejected me?" </p><p>Jervis chuckled " Well dear, it's better to tell them and face there answer than bottling you're feelings."  He should know confessing to Alice really reflected in him that he doesn't need an Alice</p><p>"Besides better do it without thinking, then you wont hold back" </p><p>Then Jonathan did just that without thinking he kissed Jervis, Jervis stared shocked  and now he's mind is blank</p><p>"Jervis,all my life my world has been dull and i thought there was nothing good here for me until you came into my life, you brought color into my life you made me... feel human again. There those are the words my heart has created for that special someone for you!"</p><p>Jonathan looked at Jervis' expression it was once again unreadable</p><p>Jonathan sigh " It's alright if you don't ever wanna see me aga-" Joanthan was interupted by Jervis kissing him </p><p>"My heart tells me you're the human i would want to spend my whole life with" Jervis smiled again </p><p>The 2 lovers rested there heads together </p><p>They live happily ever after-</p><p>A pic was snapped</p><p>Edward was there and quite shocked but also happy </p><p>"Awww the master of fear has feelings for the little innocent looking hatter" Ed teased</p><p>"How long have you been watching?" Jervis ask faced totally flushed</p><p>"Quite some time" Ed laugh</p><p>Jonathan chased after Ed as he runs away for his life</p><p> </p><p>The. End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>